


The Grey Area: Epilogue

by CreatorZaruel



Series: The Grey Area Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cameos, Canon Lesbian Character, Dom/sub, Dominance, Edgeplay, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light-Hearted, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Weddings, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorZaruel/pseuds/CreatorZaruel
Summary: Set after the events of the main story, a light-hearted telling of Tracer and Widowmaker's adventures.





	1. Never a Perfect Time

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? End notes as always are super important and as always enjoy the story! Also as always be sure to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) for frequent updates about my work

Never a Perfect Time 

A few months had passed since Tracer and Widowmaker’s heartfelt reunion and since then life had been a dream for both of them. They spent some days just in bed together eating and watching movies they had missed in the five years they had been gone. They spent other days exploring Manhattan and all of the attractions and even some of the night life. They had even spent a few weeks going on a nationwide old school road trip where they encountered people from all walks of life. 

Today though their life together was going to begin a new chapter. For the past few days Tracer had been expecting a call from the construction company overseeing the construction of their house in Hawaii. At this point this house wasn’t just another piece of real estate. It was a place that was truly theirs and a place they could really call home. 

“Your pacing is making _me_ nervous” Widowmaker said as she put her tablet down to see Tracer pacing back and forth in front of her. Tracer didn’t reply as she seemingly lost in her anxiety from the call. Widowmaker, beginning to feel bad for her love placed her tablet on the coffee table and stood up. 

She walked over to behind Tracer and put her arms gently and lovingly around her waist, “Relax Lena” Widowmaker said, her voice low with subtle hints of allure ringing through it. 

“Instead of pacing around here how about we- “Widowmaker started her full lips pressing against soft skin of Tracer’s neck. As soon as she made contact though Tracer’s phone buzzed and Tracer leapt out of her grasp in excitement causing Widowmaker to roll her eyes quickly followed by a small smile. 

“Hello?” Tracer said crossing her fingers and looking at Widowmaker. 

“Hey yeah its Carl, just wanted to call and say that your house is done and we’re all packed up” The omnic said on the other end of the line. 

“Thank you so much! You got the money alright yeah?” Tracer asked making sure that there were going to be no further problems. Excitement was practically pouring off of her and it amused Widowmaker, Tracer was always extreme when it came to emotions and feelings. She couldn’t just feel sad, instead she felt crushed and she couldn’t just feel happiness as it was always joy. 

“That’s right, pleasure doing business with you, I’ll message you the address and details of the house” Carl said before hanging up the phone. Moments later after he did Tracer got a message filled with details of the house together with the address. 

Tracer squealed in with excitement and stomped her feet on the ground hardly able to contain herself. She looked over at Widowmaker who was already back on the couch tablet in hand reading no doubt reading a book. Tracer rushed over and snatched the tablet out of her hand threw it on the chair behind them. 

“No time for readin’! We’ve got bags to pack love!” Tracer exclaimed as she rushed to her room to pull out two large suitcases, one purple and one orange. Widowmaker stood up to chase her love into the room, as always Tracer’s excitement overtook her thinking. 

“We can’t just up and leave without- “Widowmaker started before Tracer paused her packing and pressed her finger against the taller Woman’s lips to silence her. 

“I gave our notice in a few weeks ago!” Tracer exclaimed and jumped back onto their bed to continue packing her suitcase. Widowmaker wanted to press the issue further but even she knew it would be pointless with how energised Tracer was right now, instead she a let a playful smile spread across her face and began packing her suitcase alongside Tracer. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

The sun kissed state of Hawaii, even after the omnic crisis it stayed as closest thing the planet had to paradise. Beautiful lush forests combined with beaches that got caressed by the crystal clear waters of the ocean. Tracer watched in awe through the window on the plane while Widowmaker sat utterly engrossed in her book. 

“Love look!” Tracer said as she tugged on Widowmaker’s blouse like an overly excited child. Widowmaker put her book down and let a grin spread across her face, Tracer wasn’t wrong, the island truly was beautiful and it was bizarre to her to think that this is how she was going to spend the rest of her life. 

It was truly too good to be true, but something else inside of Widowmaker believed that she and Tracer deserved it. They had both gone through too much in their lives to question if it was reality now and simply wanted to enjoy their time together. 

It wasn’t before long that they were on a private shuttle funded by an unknown benefactor, all that was left for them was a black card with a purple skull on it. Tracer was left confused, obviously noticing the skull as the same one that hacked her phone. Widowmaker however sat amused as memories of her time with Sombra flooded her mind, she had often wondered what her old teammate had been doing all these years. 

Tracer and Widowmaker watched as the sun set across the Pacific Ocean, their hands were interlocked with one another’s letting a pleasant silence fill the air. The silence was quickly broken however as a fiery haired stunning woman strolled out of the cockpit. 

“Hello, my name is Emily and I’ll be your host in this shuttle” The woman was stunning and both Widowmaker and Tracer knew it. Her nails were painted a dull orange and everything about her was radiant. The freckles across her shoulders and face only made her that much cuter, if they had to have a host on this short flight they were both glad it was her. 

“Can I get you guys anything?” She sounded like a less hyperactive Tracer, it was almost haunting how similar they were in terms of voice and tone. Tracer shook her head but Widowmaker quickly spoke up. 

“Sharing a drink with us would be perfect” Widowmaker said in a tone of voice that Tracer was all too familiar with. She chuckled to herself knowing exactly what Widowmaker was trying to do and Tracer watched carefully. 

“Oh that would be lovely” Emily said quickly followed by a large sigh. She quickly unfastened her scarf and sat down on the empty seat beside them. She grabbed a nearby wine glass and filled it up with the deep red liquid to the very brim. She drank half of the entire glass with a few large gulps and watched as a shocked expression washed over Widowmaker’s face. 

“What? It’s a hard job” Emily said as she kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs. 

Widowmaker and Tracer let out a heart filled laugh and together all three of the women sat in the shuttle sipping whatever wine Emily had found in the cabinet. 

Time seemed to fly by as fast as they did and soon enough they saw Honolulu Airport out the side of their shuttle. 

“Oh! I should do my job” Emily chucked as she rose to her now bare feet with a glass of red wine in her hand. 

“Okay ladies we’re about to descend so make sure you fasten your seatbelts!” Their shuttle slowed down and they saw themselves lowering onto the tarmac below, their pilot turned around and raised his bright chrome hand to tip his hat at them in appreciation. Emily put her navy blue stiletto’s back on and stepped out onto the blazing asphalt below. 

“I don’t suppose you want to continue this party somewhere else?” Emily asked happily as the three women walked down the runway. 

“Sorry love but we have a house to move into!” 

“But we’re obviously going to be throwing a housewarming party, give us your number and we’ll call you” Widowmaker said politely as she held out her phone. Emily pulled out hers and within seconds the two had exchanged contact information, the three women parted ways with Tracer and Widowmaker heading on over to the local taxi rank. 

After hailing a taxi, they started their journey to the rest of their lives. They drove through what was soon to be their local town, it was as if the perils of the omnic crisis and global politics hadn’t made its way to the island paradise. People and omnic’s walked around peacefully together laughing and smiling. 

Smells of fresh unknown food and the ocean filled their noses and the two talked endlessly about their excitement for the house, Tracer’s in particular dripping with every word. 

Eventually after what felt like an eternity they came up to their estate, Tracer practically bounced out of the taxi while Widowmaker thanked and tipped the driver. They both stood completely still, mouths open and eyes glistening in front of their new home. 

The house was two stories but if the builders followed through with her instructions then there was very much more to it than that. Tracer ran inside the house as fast as she could, dropping her luggage in the process. Widowmaker rolled her eyes and smiled picking up all their bags and following her love inside the house. 

“Look how big this room is love!” Tracer exclaimed as she looked around in awe. 

“Looks like this is our living room then… oh!” Widowmaker exclaimed as she spotted the kitchen, she rushed over with Tracer giggling at her excitement. The kitchen was everything Widowmaker had only ever dreamed but with this house and Tracer it looked like all her dreams were coming true. 

Widowmaker looked up for a split second and Tracer had disappeared, “Our room is so big!” She heard echoing through the halls. She let out a small laugh and ran up the long stairs to meet Tracer in what looked to be their room, while not as big as the living room it was definitely the biggest room she had ever had in her life. 

The bathtub in the bathroom just adjacent to their room was huge and eerily reminiscent of the bathtub back on the island inside the mountain. A smaller but still spacious shower was just next to it which set Widowmaker’s mind at ease. 

“Follow me!” Trace exclaimed as she grabbed her girlfriends hand and dragged her back down the stairs. 

“Cmon where is it… Found it!” She said as she lightly placed her hand on a seemingly meaningless section of the wall. Suddenly the wall fell and behind it two metal doors opened revealing a staircase down into the underground section of their house. 

The first floor was what looked to be a spacious indoor gym with equipment and training mats littered all over. Widowmaker walked on over to another pair of metal doors before Tracer quickly jumped in front of her way stopping her. 

“Wait! Love if this room is what I think it is then I’d like to save that for later” Tracer said desperately trying to avoid looking into Widowmaker’s narrowed eyes. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Lena” A giggle from Tracer followed before she dragged Widowmaker by the hand again. Together the two went back upstairs to the living room where they both laid down together hand in hand. 

“It’s really happening, isn’t it?” 

“It is and I couldn’t be happier… except if we had furniture, don’t suppose there’s a catalogue anywhere do you?” 

“I love you Lena” Widowmaker said as she turned her head wanting desperately to look into Tracer’s eyes, something that Tracer would gladly indulge her in. 

“I love you too Amélie” 

The two laid enveloped in silence after, any more words would break what beauty they had between them. True enough they had more milestones in front of them but for now this was truly the beginning of the rest of their lives and they couldn’t think of a better place to do it. 

For now, though they simply wanted to each other’s presence. Of course there was still a lot to do. Decorating was one of the highest priorities for Tracer while Widowmaker wanted to make sure all her friends were aware of where they were and what their plans were because there was no doubt a party was to be had. 

There was also the case of solidifying their relationship in a way that people had been doing for centuries now. Only question was when was the perfect time? Widowmaker certainly didn’t know but she wanted to be the one to ask the all-important question. The two had a lot more growing up to do together but they both knew they would enjoy every moment of it. 


	2. Into Gear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues to be bliss for our favorite characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Enjoy the chapter!

Into Gear 

“The black and that’s all I’m saying on the matter” 

“We can’t have all the furniture be black” 

“The chair I recommended was purple!” Widowmaker exclaimed followed by an exhausted sigh from Tracer. 

The two had been bickering for hours and had been getting nowhere. Eventually as if they had run out of the breath it took to argue they both sat slumped in their still empty house. They both knew it wouldn’t be easy but to have hit such a small yet significant roadblock so soon was quite disheartening for both of them. 

“I guess we never had to worry about furniture in the cave” Widowmaker said which cause Tracer to erupt in laughter. 

“Didn’t think I’d miss our sheet bed so much” 

“I mean we certainly put it through its paces didn’t we? 

  
The two sat reminiscing about their time on the island, a time they both thought would never be looked back on positively. Without words they both shared the same thought, that the island would always hold a reluctant important part of their lives, it was where they both ultimately changed for the better and found each other properly. 

“We could just hire a decorator” Tracer said quietly. 

“Preferably an omnic one, their sense of style has a certain… neutrality to it” And within a few hours of scouring the internet for the best decorators in the world they had seemed to find one. An omnic based in Paris, but for the right price would go anywhere in the world. 

A phone call and an advanced payment later it was again only a matter of hours before Jean Durand was stood at their doorstep. Stood tall in a beautifully embroidered purple scarf and a grey dress stood the esteemed interior designer. 

He barged past them both without uttering a word and began his survey of their house. Tracer and Widowmaker quickly followed him inside both not daring to say a word. Their house was comically empty save for a few pre-installed kitchen appliances and they had been sleeping on their living room floor and it was safe to say the floor boards had bene getting to them. 

“I know what must be done, please leave” Jean said simply without even looking at the two in the eye. Tracer was about to speak up in protest but Widowmaker quickly silenced her and dragged her out of the house. 

Tracer finally wrestled her way out of Widowmaker’s surprisingly firm grasp and spoke up, “You can’t just let him kick us out of our own house!” 

“Lena, this man is one of the greatest interior decorates of our time, if he tells us to do something _we do it”_

Tracer now finally understanding the gravity of the situation finally conceded her frustration, stamping her foot in an almost childlike anger. The two women, now realising they didn’t really have anywhere to go for the rest of the day decided to explore their local town, after all spending all day arguing indoors was pointless when there was such beauty around them. 

Tracer and Widowmaker both followed the main road as far as it went, taking in the natural beauty around them. Palm trees were laid down beside them as far as the eye could see with the sun beaming down onto the tarmac below their feet. 

They both walked silently down the road enjoying the nature around them and each other’s company. There were parts of them that finally started to come to grips that this was their life now, the world had come to relative peace and they could finally rest. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

Half an hour had passed and couple were finally in the small town which neighboured their house. The town was truly a sight to behold, beautiful bright coloured houses littered each sidewalk with people standing and sitting outside doing whatever their hearts desired. Children played football while listening to music off of ‘Synaethesia Auditiva’ 

The town had a pulse of its own and it almost enveloped them both with its raw energy, the two were lost at what to do so of course they did what anyone should do to pass the time, the hit the closets bar they could find. 

The bar had a very rough and grassroots feel to it. Tracer was used to the homely environments of Britain’s pubs and Widowmaker preferred the sophisticated cocktail bars of France so in Hawaii of all places it was nice to see a very pleasant mixture of the two. 

The bar staff were particularly skilled too, they had a casualness about them which added a certain flair to their already impressive cocktail making. They made it seemed like what they were doing was nothing, it was a traditional form of the performance too without them using any hard light platforms to bounce the cocktails off of, instead it was pure hand work. 

“What are you going to order, love?” 

“I think a purple rain, yourself?” 

Tracer laughed at the choice of Widowmaker’s drink which caused Widowmaker to raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

“I think a stiff pint is in order, can’t say I’ve ever had beer in Hawaii before” 

The bartender had already started pouring all the ingredients into the Boston Shaker and before long he was pouring sparkling purple liquid into a tall glass, he topped it off with a purple cherry and watched as the purple liquid glistened against the sun. 

Widowmaker took a small sip of her drink and enjoyed the feeling of the cool liquid flow through her warm body, it was a sensation she had sorely missed while still under the physiological engineering of Talon and she never got tired of it. 

“c'est magnifique **”**

The bartender smiled at the compliment and immediately turned his attention to Tracer who was still trying to figure out what draught she wanted. Seeing the bartender’s attention now turned to her she immediately panicked and pointed to one of the taps randomly. 

The nodded and flipped a glass in his hand before tilting it under the tap and waited for the glass to fill up with the pale straw coloured liquid. Once the liquid hit the brim of the of glass the bartender put it down carefully on the beermat in front of Trace who sipped it earnestly. 

The two women sat and drank as the sun tucked itself underneath the beautiful pink clouds in the sky. A few cocktails more and Widowmaker’s tolerance for alcohol was clear as she stumbled out of her barstool, Tracer thanked the bartender for the cocktails and threw Widowmaker’s arm around her shoulder. 

“I’m so glad you’re a lightweight” Tracer chuckled as she carried her love home down the long road back to their hopefully furnished and styled house. 

“It’s been a while and those cocktails can be deceptive!” Widowmaker said drunkenly, her tone and style of speech changed drastically which added fuel to the fire of Tracer’s laugh. 

The two remained speechless on the way home, they were content simply enjoying the cool breeze and each other’s touch. Widowmaker’s mind was racing and her heart continued to grow warm, she followed Tracer’s pace and soon enough they came upon their house where Jean Durand was stood outside waiting. 

“I hope you find your house to your liking, I tried to incorporate both of your tastes. Now if you’ll excuse me I have another job in Numbani I must attend to, goodbye” Jean Durand nodded to the two women and walked off into the sunset, his purple scarf flowing in the breeze. 

Tracer opened the door with her fingerprint and stood astonished at the now fully furnished house. The colours were a beautiful combination of sky blue, light purple and pale orange, she didn’t think the colours would go so well together but if anyone could have made them work it would be Jean Durand. 

As rude as he was the world renowned designer did have a remarkable eye for style and colour. 

“Love look! Our house is finally finished!” Tracer said giddily as she felt Widowmaker shift in her arms. 

An alcohol fuelled second wind hit Widowmaker like a freight train and excitement took over her body, she ran and did a long pirouette before letting her body naturally fall against the cushions. Tracer giggled at her partner’s rare excitement and decided to planet herself firmly on the large blue chair next to the couch. 

Widowmaker rose from the couch with an easily recognizable fire in her eyes, Tracer had seen the look too many times before and the mere look in her eyes ignited feelings of arousal and desire inside of her. 

“I think there is only one way consummate the new house, mon amour” Widowmaker said sultrily as she walked towards tracer, her hips sawing mesmerizingly causing Tracer to become somewhat hypnotized by her beautiful girlfriend. 

Widowmaker approached Tracer and took her chin in her hand, letting her thumb rest gently inside of Tracer’s mouth. She slowly hiked up her skirt revealing nothing underneath, the thought of all that time spent with Widowmaker without underwear sent shivers through Tracer’s body. 

Tracer swirled her tongue slowly around Widowmaker’s thumb before taking it out of her mouth, she wrapped her hands around Widowmaker’s waist and let her hands sink into Widowmaker’s plump ass. She spanked Widowmaker playfully and let her tongue naturally wander down Widowmaker’s stomach until she found her wanting cunt. 

Tracer let her tongue collect and lap up all of the sweet juices that came from Widowmaker until there was nothing left but the source. Widowmaker pushed Tracer’s mouth further onto her pussy until Tracer had no choice but to finally get to work on her love. 

She let her hands reluctantly leave Widowmaker’s ass and wander tenderly down Widowmaker’s inner thighs while she continued to lick and suck Widowmaker’s now throbbing clit. After mere minutes of Widowmaker grinding on Tracer’s face she felt her climax build up throughout her body. 

First her toes went tense and quickly enough so did the rest of her body, she trapped Tracer’s head in between her thighs and truthfully the former agent had been trapped in less appealing places. Widowmaker felt all her feelings of ecstasy and excitement well up inside her and finally rush through her as her orgasm rampaged throughout her body. 

“Love I need- “Tracer began but was quickly cut out by Widowmaker’s lips pressed against hers. She hoped she would work away down her body like she wanted but she didn’t. Instead the former assassin stood and placed a single finger over Tracer’s lips. 

“Later my love, I have something special planned” 

Trace tried to figure out what she meant by the statement but before anything else could be said Widowmaker lead her outside to their balcony. Together they watched as the moon took over the clear night sky. Stars joined their celestial sibling and memories rushed to both of them of the countless nights spent inside their cave on the island. 

It was nights like these that were the most special to them, nights like these that reminded them about how much they needed each other. Love wasn’t something that came to them naturally, Tracer was always rushing around without taking the time to appreciate what she had and Widowmaker had never been the same since she adopted the moniker. 

Truthfully neither of them believed they’d find it in their current situations but after all they had been through it felt somehow deserved. They finally had all they had ever wanted in their lives and truthfully life was perfect. 

Tracer still impossibly horny stood watching the moon’s light cascade along the water outside their home wondering what Widowmaker had planned for her. The sudden tonal shift from their quite intimate moment mere minutes ago to this was quite unlike Widowmaker. 

“Lena I can’t imagine my life without you, this is exactly how I want to spend the rest of my life” 

Tracer turned to see Widowmaker now on one knee, she brought her hands up to her face with glistening tears welling in her eyes. Widowmaker extended one of her hands and Tracer eagerly placed one of hers on top of it. 

“Lena Oxton, will you marry me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get pretty mushy now and i'm getting back into it. Life has been pretty grueling these past few months but i'm still dedicated to writing whenever i can, the next chapter wont take two months i promise. Also regarding my avatar story i deleted it because it was trash. I have a new one in the works but "The Threat of Discord" was simply just bad and i'm actually quite ashamed i ever wrote it.


	3. Never a Perfect Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always enjoy the story! Be sure to the read the end notes for my thoughts and feelings.

It’s Really You On My Mind 

Everything around her had become a blur, there was only her and the one she loved with everything she had on one knee in front of her. This moment was actually happening and tears of joy ran down her face onto the rug below her feet. 

“Of course I will!” Tracer screamed as she leapt onto Widowmaker who laughed in response, a pleasant and calming silence befell them as they laid in each other’s arms counting stars and watching the moonlight glisten gracefully off of the ocean in front of them. 

“Should we hire Jean to plan the wedding?” Widowmaker asked as she let her fingers run through Tracer’s hair. 

“No! I’ve had my wedding planned since I was ten! Of course I’m gonna have to change a few things but I’ve got this love don’t you worry” Tracer exclaimed excitedly, Widowmaker didn’t fully realise the can of worms she had opened but if it meant spending the rest of her life with Tracer then it had to be worth it. 

If there was ever a time where love as a feeling could be physically felt it would be now for Tracer. Nobody ever plans to fall in love, it just happens before you quite realise it then whenever you’re tasked with explaining it you simply can’t. 

It’s a constant warm storm inside of you that never stops either when you’re with the one you love or if you’re away from them. It’s a perplexing, powerful thing and right now it was all Tracer could feel in Widowmaker’s arms and she was more than okay with that. 

“So how long have you wanted to ask?” 

“Never really given it much thought, just thought it would be a fun thing to do” Widowmaker replied sarcastically. 

Tracer rolled her eyes and dug her elbow into Widowmaker’s side causing a pained chuckle to escape the latter’s lips. Widowmaker fell into silence for a moment, trying to recall the first thought she had of wanting to marry Tracer until it finally hit her. 

“When I was dangling from the Cliffside on the island, holding onto your hand” Widowmaker said as she looked onto the starry night of Hawaii. Tracer didn’t reply and instead nuzzled her head into Widowmaker’s shoulder with butterflies flying around a warm flame inside of her. 

Eventually the two retired to their newly furnished bedroom and let themselves sink into their ridiculously oversized bed. They both weren’t quite sure how Jean knew they wanted a bed this big but they weren’t going to let something as trivial as that ruin their night. 

Suddenly Widowmaker’s phone began to ring and with one swift motion she answered the call and brought it to her ear. 

“Congratulations Amélie! I can’t wait for the wedding, do you guys want grab dinner tomorrow?” A familiar voice said. It took a little while to recognize who she was talking to but as soon as she did a warm smile spread across her face. 

“Of course, does around four work?” 

“Perfect, I know a nice little restaurant near your house, ill text you the address” Widowmaker put down her phone and jumped into the large bed and let herself sink into its heavenly sheets. She felt Tracer’s hand graze against her leg and a smile spread across her face. 

“Who was that on the phone?” Tracer asked as her hands drifted along Widowmaker’s inner thigh, Widowmaker smiled at electrifying touch and let a warm silence fill the air between them. She let her hand rest on Tracer’s toned stomach, making no effort to return the favour. 

“Sombra, an old friend of mine, we’re meeting her for dinner tomorrow” 

Tracer unenthusiastically shrugged at the suggestion, although she loved Widowmaker it was clear that their friendship circles were quite different. Widowmaker’s friends tended to be quite malicious with most of them being former agents of talon, she had come to a few near-death experiences at the hands or _fists_ of a few of them. 

Widowmaker sensed Tracer’s subtle doubts about their plans tomorrow and surprisingly offered no words of reassurance, although hers and Sombra’s relationship had been strange she had always realised that Sombra was one of the more heroic agents in Talons operations, even if her affiliations didn’t show it. 

“Vous recevrez plus rapidement, mon amour” Widowmaker cooed into Tracer’s ear. Widowmaker had grand plans on how she would break in their new bed and newfound engagement and it pained her almost as much as Tracer that she couldn’t give the former agent what she wanted so desperately. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

The sun crept onto the large bed of the newly engaged couple, although they didn’t spend the night engulfed in lust they did spent it lovingly in each other’s arms, they didn’t think it possible to love each other more but after last night they had found their way, and there was no doubt in their minds they would find it again. 

Reluctantly they had to separate themselves though, they had plans for dinner with Sombra that unfortunately for Tracer could not be missed. Tracer went on over to her closest on the left side of the room and walked inside. 

Although it was summer, Tracer wasn’t quite feeling the sleeveless look she would usually go for. Instead she swiped over a few items on the clothing pad and picked out a thin, pale orange blouse complete with a below knee white skirt. She fit a silver necklace around her and a few silver bracelets too. 

To top it all off she wore simple, white flats and stepped outside of the closet to see Widowmaker already sat on their bed in very figure fitting blue jeans and a lowcut purple top. It fit Widowmaker a little too well and small pangs of jealousy began to sprout inside of her. Of course, she knew Widowmaker would never cheat on her but the idea flashed inside of her mind without her really wanting it too. 

Tracer took the liberty of following Widowmaker from behind, becoming almost mesmerised by the swaying of her hips almost like a watch from a hypnotist. Admittedly the constant denial and teasing was getting to Tracer but she wasn’t about to let Widowmaker see how flustered she was almost constantly. 

_What I wouldn’t give to just feel it again, to bite it, to slap it and to taste it_ Tracer thought to herself as she continued to allow herself to be mesmerised by Widowmaker’s ass in her jeans. Eventually the two make it to their taxi where Tracer’s heart fell at the thought of trance being broken, 

Truthfully Widowmaker had worn the outfit for Tracer, her grand plan for giving Tracer the sweet release she ever so craved would come soon, but not quite yet. Instead she would continue to tease and provoke, showing off the curves that her fiancé ever so loved. 

Once they got in the cab Widowmaker sat with her hand intertwined with her fiancé’s, while she stared out the window looking over the nature of the beautiful island. Tracer simply looked onto the road, with the car driving itself through the small town. 

Eventually the two came to the restaurant where they were supposed to grab dinner, they exited the cab after paying and Widowmaker started looking around for her rather elusive old friend. 

“Over here!” She heard and after a minute or so of looking she finally found a woman clad in yellow and white sitting on a table for three. Widowmaker smiled and waved back and her and Tracer went over to her hand in hand. 

“It’s been so long!” Sombra said as she stood to hug Widowmaker, their hug lasted longer than Tracer was comfortable with which Sombra noticed. She was observant like that, it was one of the abilities she had picked up on the job. She went over to hug Tracer too but she stuck out her hand for a handshake before Sombra could extend hers for a hug. 

The three sat at their table, it didn’t take long for a waiter to come over and take their order and give them all a bottle of red wine. After an almost uncomfortably long pause Sombra spoke up after she took a large gulp of her wine. 

“I’m so happy you guys are getting married! I thought you would’ve asked as soon as you came back from your travels but I guess I was wrong” Sombra chuckled, a look of shock crossed Tracer’s face and she knew she couldn’t let that one sit. 

“How did you know?” Tracer asked with genuine curiosity dripping from her voice. 

“Who do you think told you to go back to your apartment?” Sombra laughed as she continued to sip her wine, telling the couple of her involvement in their relationship was going to be an awkward conversation but one that she would enjoy. 

The look of shock on Tracer’s face never ceased, “my phone, that purple skull, that was you?!” She exclaimed as she poured herself a glass of wine. There were no feelings of malice in her voice, only completely and utter bewilderment. 

Sombra simply nodded in response continuing to sip her wine, honestly this isn’t the reaction she expected from Tracer when she found out her privacy had been breached. Widowmaker simply looked at the two of them, she wasn’t as surprised as Tracer was to find out Sombra had been watching them the whole time, after all she used to work with her. 

“So without you I would have never seen Amélie again?” 

Sombra laughed at the quite naïve question, “Well not exactly, I simply sped up the process. I had been watching Amélie on her travels and saw when she was ready to go back home. I just told you where and when to meet her”. 

Tracer was gobsmacked to say the least, she kept sipping her wine while she tried to figure out what to say and then suddenly it hit her, “You _have_ to come to our wedding!” Tracer exclaimed with a small laugh escaping Widowmaker. It was almost hilarious to see Tracer’s opinion of Tracer shift so quickly but she was quite thankful that it had. 

The seeds of jealously that had been inside of Tracer had all but disappeared, she no longer saw Sombra as this enigmatic part of Widowmaker’s life she would never quite understand, instead she saw her as a friend and someone that until now she didn’t know she owed so much to. 

“Speaking of our wedding, I’d like you to be my maid of honour” Widowmaker said casually as she let the glass raise to her lips. A look of shock that rivalled Tracer’s own spread across Sombra’s face, she was going to go the wedding regardless, even if she had to sneak in but she never guessed she would have such an involved role. 

“A-are you sure?” 

“I can’t think of anyone better” Widowmaker smiled as her hand rested on Sombra’s, although Sombra had led an interesting life during her time at Talon and had worked with numerous organisations on what was the biggest conspiracy known to man, she never thought that during her retired life she would be this close to someone from one of her old lives. 

With their meals finally on their way to their table the three women sat and discussed everything, from Sombra’s past relationships to Widowmaker and Tracer’s time on the island. It truly was like catching up with an old friend. 

They all had everything they wanted in that moment, food to die for, wine that gave a lasting impression and company they couldn’t be without. Sombra and Tracer even discussed her wedding plan with approval coming from everyone at the table. She wanted a small wedding, with old friends from her Overwatch days attending. 

Sombra even let Widowmaker in on what old Talon agents were doing, some were vigilantes after the collapse of their organisation and some had simply gone their own way. Widowmaker discussed her hope for seeing one or two of them at her wedding with Sombra telling her that if anyone could make it happen it’d be her. 

The setting sun’s colour reflected beautifully off the glasses of wine at the table and that was que for everyone to start making plans to leave, “you both have my number now, so I suppose I can’t disappear like I once could” Sombra said with faux sadness. 

The three women shared one final heart felt laughter with Tracer speaking up to interrupt it, “I guess we’ll see you at the wedding love, I was so great meeting you!” Tracer said honestly as she practically leapt into Sombra’s arms. Sombra gave one final hug to Widowmaker and as soon as she was free of the hug she disappeared into a flash of purple digital light. 

“W-where did she go?!” Tracer exclaimed as she looked around desperately trying to find where she went. 

“You’ll get used to it, she never was one for simple goodbyes” 

The two women hailed a nearby cab and discussed their plans for the guest list to their wedding on the way back to their home. Tracer listed off practically everyone in her old organisation on the list with Widowmaker chiming in with a couple names of her own, although her guests were quite infamous Tracer had enough faith in her fiancé, especially after meeting Sombra, to ensure that her old friends were now good people. 

They got inside, got into their pyjamas, and retired to bed. Unfortunately for Tracer however Widowmaker’s choice of nightwear was nothing at all which set Tracer off to no end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, as always i appreciate all forms of feedback so be sure to comment your thoughts whatever they are! Also i'm looking for a a beta reader or a proof reader. So if you if you have some free time and want to help me out that would be pretty great, as always thanks for reading and leave your thoughts as a comment!


	4. The Day Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always my thoughts are in the end notes, enjoy the chapter!

The Day Before 

Widowmaker tossed and turned in her shared bed, the wedding causing her more anxiety than she’d like to admit. Of course, she was happy to be finally married to the woman she truly loved, but the event itself was causing her more grief than she cared to show. If she could have it her way, they would just sign the marriage form and be done with it. 

However, this day wasn’t just about her. Tracer, the woman she adored had had this day planned for most of her life. Taking this away from her would be cruel, and after all, it’s just one day. Surely she could manage that? Truthfully, she would rather go through one of her old Talon missions, she seemed to remember she was less nervous in those. 

Talon was the problem too, overall anyway. Her ‘friends’ that she had made there weren’t exactly the most hospitable people to be around. Sombra was the only one she could really talk to from the organisation, the rest were simply colleagues to her. 

In times before, whenever she had any very rare feelings of anxiety or sadness she had learned to suppress the feelings, after all they weren’t exactly becoming of a world class assassin. Years later, she does things differently. While suppressing her feelings and emotions is still second nature to her, at least she has access to them in their full forms. 

If her and Tracer were going to be together forever then she needed to give everything she had to the woman she loved, including her anxiety. 

“Lena, are you awake?” Widowmaker asked as she lightly shook her fiancé’s shoulder. 

“Whas’ wrong love?” Lena slurred as she rubbed her eyes to wake herself up, she reached for the cup of ice water by her bed and took one log swig before shifting herself to sit upright to face Widowmaker. 

“Our wedding...” The words alone were enough to send chills throughout Tracer’s body. She knew that Widowmaker would never back out of the wedding, she knew she loved her but there was always the constant, unwavering fear of it. It was irrational and she completely knew it but it didn’t stop the feelings from being there. 

“I worry that others will look at the people, or _person,_ I’ve invited and judge us. I only truly have one person who I can even remotely consider a friend, and we were both former wanted criminals” 

Widowmaker could continue forever but she knew that Tracer understood her point. To have some of the world’s greatest heroes watch her and one of them get married would be bizarre for her, and to have Sombra next to her as if nothing had never happened between any one of them there. 

“Love, I hate to treat your fears as something childish but…” 

“They are?” Widowmaker continued as she fell into the bed in a huff. 

“Well just a bit, after all _our_ friends are the ones who took you in, patched you all up and helped us get back together. They stopped being _just_ my friends a while ago, they all accept you and it seems the only who doesn’t accept you is - well, you.” 

The thought that this conversation may happen has been in Tracer’s mind before. The fear of not being accepted and not being wanted was something she had gone through herself. She knew that it was inevitable before Widowmaker felt that way if they were going to be together, thankfully though Widowmaker’s trip alone away from her helped her and Tracer’s friends come together. 

“You really think they’ll all be alright with this?” Widowmaker asked with a refreshing hint of innocence in her voice. 

“Of course! And if anyone isn’t then that isn’t someone I want in our life” Widowmaker smiled at the sentiment but the thought of Tracer losing someone because of her was something she didn’t want to even think about. 

A grey pause filled the space between them, Tracer assuming the conversation was over went back and slumped back into bed. 

“I’d like to get to know them, the same way I did with Fareeha, Genji and Angela” Widowmaker suggested as her hand reached for Tracer’s. 

A bright, room warming smile filled Tracer’s face as she nodded in approval, it was a beautiful idea really and after a soft reassuring kiss the two finally retired to bed with Widowmaker’s mind now focused on the task of winning every one of the guests over. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The day itself was quite uneventful, Tracer spent most of the day on the phone to companies to start building and planning her wedding. She wanted something relaxed, mostly outdoors if possible and luckily enough for her she lived on a beautiful island. 

The whole idea of it being outside was to emphasise the idea of freedom, her and Widowmaker were now truly free to live life how they wanted. Widowmaker was free from Talon’s control and Tracer was free from her disorder. 

To be able to say their vows on a beach and dance until the moon is firmly in the sky would be the perfect day for her. All her friends around her enjoying themselves, a time of peace for them all together is all Tracer truly wanted. 

Thankfully, in the age they lived in getting things together was surprisingly easy. When she was a little girl she listened to the horror stories her mother told her about how complicated it was to plan and execute a wedding properly back then. 

In today’s day and age however, it was much easier to get things together. Businesses were more organised and with how fast transportation was, everything she wanted was essentially at the tap of a finger. 

By the time the sun was just starting to set on the beautiful island she had already got the cake, venue and catering sorted out. She was going to hire the local restaurant that she went to with Sombra to cater for her, after all she thought it best to hire locally and their cocktails were to die for. 

The cake was quite basic, a simple, large four story high vanilla sponge cake. The cake to her was the most uninteresting part of the wedding. Regarding the venue, it wasn’t really a venue, rather a secluded section of the beach reserved for Tracer and her guests. 

She wanted her wedding small, having only very close friends there. Ultimately, she saw it as a reunion as well as a momentous day for her, as far as she knew ever since she got lost on the island and Talon was brought down there hadn’t been any large reunion which was very strange for her to hear. 

Widowmaker spent her day essentially watching clouds float by in the air. This was Tracer’s stage now and she had to let her play her part. An idea hit the former assassin though, she had been cooking up a plan for Tracer for a while now and it was time to go over it once again. 

With Tracer busy pacing around the house making calls Widowmaker took the opportunity to make her way downstairs until she came to sealed door she asked the construction workers to install. She placed her palm on the scanner, causing the door to slide open, revealing a dim room, with a tint of red washing over the dungeon themed cave. 

This was her grand plan for Tracer, to constantly tease and edge her until the night after their wedding. Of course, their first time having sex as newlyweds should be wholesome, filled with love and passion, but the night after however, Widowmaker planned on unleashing things on her soon-to-be wife that she hadn’t dreamt of before. 

Riding crops and paddles lined the wall, ropes and harnesses dangling from the corners. Another rack full of toys that she planned to use on Tracer, strap-ons of all kind of shapes and sizes, different ball gags, handcuffs, floggers, masks, collars and restraints. 

The amount of equipment Widowmaker had was immense and something that Tracer would hopefully enjoy, they had done some dominant and submissive things in the bedroom before, but this was an entirely different level that Widowmaker oh-so hoped her fiancée would enjoy. 

She walked around the room envisioning Tracer in all kinds of situations, though her imagination could only take her so far. She longed for the day where she could take Tracer into her ‘dungeon’ and help her experience a world of pleasure she didn’t know existed. 

She left the room, leaving her imagination behind with her and continued onto the sparring room. Widowmaker walked on over to the changing room of their underground exercise area and changed into her weighted clothing. It effectively doubled her body weight, but it was a form of resistance training she enjoyed, although for no real purpose anymore. 

With her cream coloured training gear on she walked on over to one of the deactivated training robots and turned it on, its eyes glowed a light blue and it stood upright, turning to face Widowmaker. 

“Ares Training online, how may I help you Amélie?” 

“Fifteen-minute sparring, difficulty seven” Widowmaker uttered as she began to stretch. 

“My scanning has indicated weighted clothing, are you sure you wish to proceed?” The robot questioned again. Widowmaker nodded in response and soon enough the two were facing each other on mat, the bowed to each other with the robot’s eyes turning red and seconds later Widowmaker charged in for her assault. 

Widowmaker’s fighting style was leg based, she studied all kinds of traditional martial arts while a part of Talon and figuring out how to utilise the reach she had with her legs was one of the things she struggled with when she was first indoctrinated. 

Today though things were different, she was a masterful fighter and the power and utility she had in her blows was immense. In any other fight she would be confident in her abilities, but against her robotic sparring partner things were different. 

She went for a roundhouse kick to the robot’s head but with the added weight simply getting her leg off of the ground was a challenge. Ever persistent, she still attempted it, however to which the robot countered by ducking under and charging her to the ground. 

The robot started pummelling her headgear to which she tried to guard as much as possible, she was able to cushion most of the blows, but she couldn’t last under the sheer force for long. 

“I recommend you remove the weights - I have the upper hand Amélie” The robot said confidently, as they kept pummelling her opponent. The robot was correct, and in all honesty Amélie didn’t see a way out. She conceded. 

“Fine, pause sparring session” she muttered as the robot stood up from Widowmaker and its eyes once again turned a tranquil blue. Widowmaker removed her shirt and pants which both fell to the ground in a loud thud. Widowmaker stretched and once again donned her protective gear and bowed to the robot who bowed back with its eyes now a read and an unmistakable smile on its face. 

Widowmaker charged forward again but this time with surprising speed, she traded jabs while dodging her opponents’. She dipped and danced quickly around her training partner as if it were a game, she again went for a roundhouse kick with the robot surging forward. 

This is what she wanted though, and as soon as the robot was in range she threw her heel onto the back of its head and watch as its torso and chin smashed into the mats below. The move was risky, it had to be timed perfectly but timing was one of an assassin’s best qualities. 

“End session early” Widowmaker said as she went over to help the robot to its feet, “Session terminated” it replied as its eyes once again changed back to a warm blue. 

“I have to say that final kick was very unexpected, if you failed it would’ve simply enabled me to utilise the back takedown” 

“Sometimes risks are worth it, next time I’ll set you on max difficulty and give you a chance” Widowmaker winked as she left the training room. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

The day came winding down, Tracer finally was able to pry the phone away from her ear and Widowmaker continued to lounge on their living room sofa reading. Tracer in a huff fell into her lover’s arms and tried to snuggle in as deep as possible. 

“Something wrong?” Widowmaker asked as she closed her book. 

“Oh you know, hungry, tired, but I guess I can get over it…” 

“Oh?” 

“Cause we’re getting married in a week!” Tracer said excitedly, Widowmaker’s eyes bulged, she was shocked to say the least she really did not expect Tracer to finish wedding preparations this quickly but she guessed with Tracer already having this planned out that it couldn’t have been that hard ot get things together. 

Widowmaker was more than happy though, she was ecstatic at the fact that in a week and a few hours she was going to be the lovely wife of Lena Oxton. She wanted to take Tracer’s last name on, after all her current name was irrelevant to her new lifestyle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gots some good news, the next chapter is the wedding chapter which is gonna feature probably too many cameos. The chapter after that will be a sort of epilogue for the epilogue and it'll be the chapter yall have been waiting for. AS ALWAYS please leave your feedback below whether its flame about my super consistent upload schedule or literally anything else, i love talking to you guys and I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> And as always thank you to Anon:76 for making the work you're seeing today actually legible.


	5. Always Remember This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Widowmaker and Tracer had been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Make sure you enjoy yourself and read the end notes for more details!
> 
> Be sure to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) for very frequent updates about my work

Always Remember This Feeling 

It was a wonder how either Tracer or Widowmaker got to sleep the previous night, after all today was the first day of the rest of their lives. They both rose out of their beds and looked over at each other and smiled. They wallowed in their love filled silence for the next few minutes, letting the sunlight sit dimly on each of their cheeks. 

“I guess we won’t see each other till later tonight” Tracer uttered with a hint of sadness in her voice, Widowmaker gently placed her hand on her lover’s cheek. She unfortunately had no words to make her fiancé feel better but she hoped the gesture would be enough. 

It wasn’t of course, Widowmaker was admittedly quite a traditional woman and the age old rule of the couple not seeing each other until the ceremony had to hold true. They got up out of the bed and continued about their day, they washed and showers and left the house together. They planted one last heartfelt kiss before they went their separate ways. 

As soon as Widowmaker turned her back to Tracer her phone turned completely black with an all too familiar purple skull taking over the screen and laughing manically. Widowmaker rolled her eyes and got into the taxi which had just pulled up to their driveway. 

“Any idea where we’re going?” 

“I was told not to tell you miss, I’m sorry” the man said as he feverishly looked away from the mirror. Widowmaker slumped into her seat and let her mind wander, she wasn’t nervous, no, that was the wrong word. The butterflies were present but was the same feeling of fear and pleasure you’d get before bungie jumping. 

After what felt like an eternity in the car the driver tipped his hat and wished Widowmaker a happy marriage after he sped off. He left her seemingly in the middle of the closest city to her house, it a more public space than she imagined. 

Like clockwork her phone buzzed again but thankfully this time it was a phone call rather than a tiring ominous notification. 

“How’s your day, Azul? 

“Oh pretty good, just going to get married, yourself?” Widowmaker said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, she looked around for any signs of Sombra and eventually finally found her. A woman walked towards her while putting her phone down, her black hair resting wildly on her shoulders. 

“A sniper’s eyes never miss anything huh?” 

“Do we always have to go through so many steps? What’s wrong with a simple time and place” 

“It’s not nearly as fun! Now we’ve got an appointment at the best spa in town at about Ten and I’m going to assume you already have your dress?” Widowmaker rolled her eyes and nodded in response, Sombra offered her arm out and Widowmaker hooked hers through. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

Tracer waited at the airport impatiently, foot taps and watch peeks were had and soon enough Tracer felt her sanity start to waver. __

_Where are they?_

Just as the sentence left her mind she saw a tall muscular woman and a smaller sleeker woman beside her. They walked hand in hand with the smaller woman reading off her tablet on the way in, Tracer jumped for joy and ran as fast she could towards the couple. 

She practically jumped at them to embrace them with the couple wrapping their arms around the bride to be. 

“Fareeha! Angela! I’m so glad you guys are here!” Tracer exclaimed, her voice filled to the brim with energy. 

“We’re glad to be here, where’s Amélie?” It warmed Tracer’s heart to hear them say it. The fact that they cared at all reassured Tracer of their stance on their relationship which was honestly an anxiety she shared with Widowmaker albeit not to the same extent. 

“She’s off with Sombra preparing, she wanted to follow the whole faceless bride tradition” Tracer said with sadness dripping off of every word. Of course she understood Widowmaker’s traditionalism but being away from her hurt her more than she wanted to admit. 

Mercy put a reassuring hand on Tracer’s shoulder and smiled warmly, her presence was intoxicating as if everything was going to be okay as long as she was there, no wonder she was a world renowned field medic. 

“She owes me a sparring session” Pharah uttered with the two women laughing around her eventually they together made their way to a café close by in the airport where they sat down to unwind 

Tracer had everything planned out, her makeup and dress she would do herself with Mercy and Pharah’s assistance at home while she waited for the other guests to arrive. 

“When is Jack commin’?” 

“He said he’d be here in about two hours with my mother” Pharah replied while sipping her latte, Tracer nodded in response and gulped down her coffee. She practically ran on caffeine and for a while the trio simply enjoyed each other’s company. 

“How long until Reinhardt and Brigitte get here?” Even since the downfall of Talon Brigitte hadn’t stopped following Reinhardt around. She went from his suits caretaker to essentially his full blown apprentice, hoping to one day become a crusader herself. 

“Should be around the same time, he’s riding with Torbjörn” Pharah once again replied, how she managed to keep track of Tracer’s guests better than Tracer was beyond her. After finishing their coffee, the three women all went back to Tracer’s house and sat in wait for the rest of the guests to arrive. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

“I haven’t felt this relaxed since Talon came down” Sombra moaned as the masseuse’s hands rubbed into her back. It was like magic, to find someone who seemed to know her body so well. She let herself get lost in the pleasure of the masseuse’s touch and enjoyed every moment in it. 

Widowmaker after some time finally got to Sombra’s level, she was more wound up than Sombra naturally but anyone under this masseuse’s touch could melt away. With her mind free to fall she let her mind wander to the wedding, letting herself rest on the moment when she’d look into Tracer’s eyes. 

“So are you nervous?” Sombra asked, breaking Widowmaker’s trance like state. 

“A little, but in a good way” 

With that the massage was unfortunately over and the two women stood and wrapped their towels around their bodies. They linked their arms and walked on over to the sauna where they once again sat together and let themselves get into a trance. 

“We met properly on the island, I don’t think I’ve told you about everything” Widowmaker said solemnly after some time. 

Sombra shook her head and listened as Widowmaker told her the story of how she spent nights under Tracer’s care. How she tip-toed around the feelings that she had for the enemy agent while also trying to destroy them them. 

She told them about the man or machine they met that took care of them while they were there, while they were close to freezing to death. Most importantly she told Sombra about how Tracer saved her life after she tried to throw herself off of the cliff. 

“I didn’t know Talon meant that much to you” 

“It was all that mattered at the time, now its Lena” Widowmaker replied, her breath slicing through the steam of the room. 

“You already know the rest; how did you find me by the way?” Widowmaker asked, she never thought to ask before but it was one of the greater feats she had ever seen Sombra pull off. After all, how do you track down a dead woman? 

“Trade secret mi amor” Sombra winked, Widowmaker rolled her eyes and together the women let themselves get lost in the steam, allowing the heat to wash through them. They had never been this close when they were in Talon together, but after being free from its grasp for so long they had realised they were quite truly all each other had as friends. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

It didn’t take long for Tracer and Pharah to begin sparring to pass the time with Mercy watching playfully, cheering on her wife. 

Pharah was truly a powerhouse, she was a built woman with each muscle looking like it was chiselled onto her body. Any direct hit from Pharah would probably be too much to take, the sheer force alone throwing her off balance. 

Thankfully Tracer was fast, much too fast for Pharah even without her old powers. She ducked, weaved and practically flew around Pharah which annoyed the taller woman to no end. 

“Take her down!” Mercy exclaimed which cause a giggle to escape Tracer’s mouth, she wasn’t used to this kind of enthusiasm from Mercy. She saw a smirk come across Pharah’s face too even through all the whiffed punches. 

Unfortunately, though the doorbell rang and their fight was put to a halt, the three women practically ran upstairs very much eager to answer the door. They could see a group of people through glass and as soon as Tracer opened the door she leapt into the group. 

Tracer’s friends stood tall as they caught Tracer, they eventually managed to wrestle themselves off of her and set her down. It was nostalgic for all of them, having to keep Tracer’s energy and enthusiasm contained was something they used to had to deal with on a regular basis. 

“Where’s the lucky bride?!” Reinhardt bellowed as he looked around the large house for any sign of Widowmaker. He looked around comically even at one point picking up the couch as if he were sure she was hiding under there. 

“She’s on her way home now big guy!” Tracer laughed as she sat on the couch Reinhardt still had halfway off the air. He eventually put down the couch only to slump down onto it, Brigitte joined him nervously feeling a little out of place among the former legends. 

The girl was young, around the same age as Tracer and it showed. She had only heard of the people she was around in her father’s stories, to be around them now in such as a casual setting was surreal. 

“I really like your house, have you got a training room?” 

“Yup! We’ve got three floors downstairs, it’s basically the same is Fareeha’s except we have a gun range too” Genji had a twinkle in his eye from the response and went back to look all around the spacious living room 

“I’m glad to see you’ve gotten yourself stable, Lena” Jack Morrison, formally the vigilante Soldier: 76 stood tall, his posture that of a military man. You can take the army away from the man but you could never take the army away from the man. 

He had aged well; wrinkles weren’t apparent but his voice still had the gravel tone to it which in combination with his greying hair made his age clearer. He looked battle hardened, but there was a gentleness to his appearance. Of course the experiments they performed on him helped immensely too. 

Ana stood next to him, dressed in a grey button up shirt and dark blue jeans. She looked younger somehow, she still wore her eye patch as a symbol of her past but even with her grey hair she looked younger than her Shrike days. 

Her and Jack were inseparable as friends, even during their vigilante days they often worked together unless Jack had things he had to work on personally. They even dressed similar with Jack wearing the same colours but reversed. 

“You mind if I smoke in here?” McCree said with his cigar pre-emptively in his mouth. His accent made his voice like honey, it was almost too smooth but he seemed like he had lived in the house for years by the way he made himself at home. 

Tracer gave a cheesy thumb up and McCree turned a dial on his cigar and inhaled the tobacco and let it fill his lungs. He went on over to the kitchen to look for any kind of brown liquor but neither Tracer or Widow drank anything as hard. 

“I’m gonna have to fix up this drinks cabinet” McCree muttered to himself as he walked away from the cupboard disappointed. Tracer giggled to herself and moved on over to Torbjörn who was silently judging the houses architecture and sustainability, he had to admit to himself he was impressed but out loud was a different story. 

“Yer presents are out front” Torbjörn said, his voice always sounded grumpy but truthfully Torbjörn hadn’t felt this kind of peace in years. It was hard for him and Reinhardt to get used to but honestly they were retired and it was a time that he and Reinhardt didn’t ever think they would get to. 

Tracer reached over and hugged Torbjörn who wrestled away as quickly as he could, making sure any kind of affection wasn’t shown. Tracer couldn’t help but giggle, it was a natural response for her to most things but seeing an old man still up in his ways was a sight to behold. She was going to wait for Widowmaker obviously but for now she was content simply staying with the members of her old team. 

“Winston mate what did you get me?!” Tracer exclaimed as danced around the scientist. 

“That’s a secret! Just know it was made by yours truly” Winston said proudly, he conveyed Athena’s happy birthday to Tracer and with him and the rest of the gang they lounged around and chatted until the sun started to set which was que for Tracer to get changed into her dress, after all the day was just starting. 

Pharah and Mercy followed her upstairs with the rest of the gang staying downstairs to sit and chat, some such as Reinhardt and Jack hadn’t seen each other for years and this was a welcomed time to catch up. 

“Okay I haven’t shown anyone the dress so please lie to me and say it looks great” Tracer’s words were falling out of her mouth at this point but Mercy kept things under control, one of her many talents. 

“You’ll look stunning, now go try it on!” Mercy basically commanded as Tracer moved on into the walk in closet. After about five minutes she emerged wearing a traditional all white wedding gown, it was figure fitting with the dress slightly opening and trailing off at the back, she had an orange belt with a purple flower on it wrapped around her midriff and finally a very lightly orange coloured veil. 

“You look amazing” Pharah said, having to practically pick her jaw up off the floor. Tracer tried to get rid of her blush but it simply wasn’t happening. She looked radiant, the dress fit her perfectly and the colour combinations worked beautifully. 

“I told you so! I think you should forgo makeup, your freckles are too cute to hide behind foundation” It didn’t take much to convince Tracer and frankly she agreed. She also knew she was going to end up crying tonight and really didn’t want to ruin any makeup shed have with it. 

She donned her jewellery and together the three women descended back down the stairs ready to face the crowd. Everyone had basically the same reaction with even Torbjörn looking stunned by her beauty, Brigitte couldn’t hide her blush and Reinhardt simply could not stop talking about it. 

“Tolle! Simply amazing” Reinhardt bellowed 

“Danke schön” Tracer replied beaming 

“You really aren’t the little girl who joined the cadet program anymore” Jack said as he went over to hug the former agent, they shared a tender moment before a realisation struck Tracer like a lightning bolt. 

“Oh I forgot your roles! Okay Winston can you officiate the wedding? Also Torbjörn can you be the ring bearer? And Jack I’d love it if you could lead me down the aisle” Tracer said in a hurry. It was saying something that the fact that no one in the room was surprised at the fact Tracer forgot to tell them. 

“I’d be honoured” Jack and Winston said in unison with Torbjörn letting out a grumpy “fine”. Tracer basically 

With all the welcomed compliments and role calling out of the way it was time for them to make their way to the beachside venue to meet up with Widowmaker. She was also worried that if they stayed any longer then Genji and Pharah would start sparring and as fun as it would be she really didn’t want to be late to her own wedding. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

“Hurry up! Lena isn’t going to marry herself!” Sombra exclaimed, she stood tall in her apartment, draped in a deep purple dress, she looked breath taking, everything about her outfit and look synergised perfectly from her long black hair to minor details like the light purple eye shadow. 

Widowmaker emerged from the bathroom draped in her dress, it was a traditional white with intricate lace patterns covering the torso, she had an orange rose in her hair and a very faint purple veil. She had a purple section of her dress at the back but for the most part the dress was a beautiful pure white. 

She looked radiant, as if the world itself had waited for this moment. She wore her hair in a very neat bun with only a single strand falling carefully next to her face. Everything about her outfit was perfect down to the very minute details. 

“Woah..” Sombra was speechless, she had a lot of time with Widowmaker during their time in Talon. She had only ever seen a cold and dark side to the woman, she was obviously incredibly attractive to Sombra but she had never seen such beauty or gentleness from the woman before. 

“Too much?” 

“No I’m just… Woah” Widowmaker let out a rare giggle and went over to hug her friend, they shared a tender moment with Widowmaker solemnly expressing her gratitude to her friend for being her maid of honour. 

The two made their way outside to their taxi and began their journey to the beach, Widowmaker wasn’t nervous, after all the very concept of it was new to her. She wanted more than anything to get married to Tracer but that wouldn’t make the butterfly’s go away. 

Sombra reached out and clutched Widowmaker’s hand, she welcomed the affection and reassurance and the two sat in a warm silence as they made their way to the beach ceremony. 

Winston was stood at the archway waiting for the ceremony to start, the gang were restless, none of them doubted Widowmaker would turn up after all Tracer herself picked her out to be her wife and they knew to trust her judgement. 

Just as the sun started to fill the sky with pretty pink lights Widowmaker turned up with Sombra in tow. None of them could really believe it was her, some of them had only last saw her in combat when she was under the influence of Talon. 

Her presence instantly filled the room, it was intoxicating and with how beautiful the scenery was it was hard for some to believe it was even happening. The way the light reflected off of her dress and the glow that her skin had, it was almost supernatural. 

Sombra followed her down the aisle, winking to McCree on the way down, he lifted up his hat in response and the bride and her friend were soon at the archway with Winston. Widowmaker thanked Winston under her breath with the scientist nodding in response. 

Sombra took her place next to the archway with her purple flowers in hand, soon enough music started playing and Trace and Jack walked down the aisle together. At the mere sight of Widowmaker Tracer’s eyes filled with pleasant tears, Jack whispered not to cry but the water works were in full swing. 

Jack gave her away and took his seat beside Ana, Genji stood as best man next to Tracer and the ceremony had begun with the two brides getting lost in each other’s presence. 

“Welcome everyone! I’ve never done this before so bear with me” Winston cleared his throat after a few chuckles from the audience had died down. 

“Friends, family and loved ones. We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Amélie and Lena. You here now are the most important people in their lives and have come to offer your love and support in their union” Winston took another deep breath and continued on, Widowmaker lifted up her hand to wipe a tear from her soon to be wife’s face. 

“So welcome everyone, who have come near and far, Lena and Amélie thank you all for coming and giving your blessings towards their union. Marriage as a ceremony is only a piece of what it means to truly love another, no ceremony can make your love validated and real only to people who love each other to their full ability can do that” 

“What this ceremony does achieve though, is solidifying both of your commitments to each other, so others can witness that you stand together as lifelong partners” The introductions were out of the way and the only noise that filled the space was the sound of the tides hitting the beach. 

“Will you Lena take Amélie to be your lawfully wedded wife? 

“Of course!” Tracer exclaimed, it caused a tear filled chuckle to escape from Widowmaker’s lips. She was holding herself together better than Tracer but it was clear that it was not by much. 

“And do you Amélie take Lena to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

“I do” 

“Rings please!” Winston playfully exclaimed and Torbjörn walked down the aisle with rings in hand, he handed the masterfully crafted silver bands to the women with each of them putting them on the others finger. 

“I now pronounce you wife and wife; you guys can kiss now” Winston said which was quickly followed by Tracer standing up to her tip toes to kiss her wife. They shared an intimate moment with everyone from the audience rising to their feet and clapping. 

“Shorter than they used to be” Jack muttered 

“I much rather prefer this than all the speeches from our days” Ana replied while clapping. 

“Now everyone! All the fun stuff is over by those trees over there!” Tracer exclaimed with everyone shuffling their way to the alcohol and food. Widowmaker and Tracer turned around in each other’s arms and watched the sun set into the ocean. 

“I love you” Widowmaker said tenderly as she clutched her wife close to her side. 

“I love you too” Tracer replied while continuing to stand with her wife watching the ocean, they had both lived their lives up until this point 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

Athena had taken the courtesy to be the DJ of the party and with the Tiki torches ignited and the dancing juice flowing through people’s bodies it wasn’t long before Sombra was shuffling along the dance floor. 

“Come on cowboy!” Sombra exclaimed as she pointed to McCree and alluring taunted him with her finger. McCree put down his whisky and threw his hat to the side, he linked arms with Sombra and Athena changed the song to something more southern. 

They jumped and danced around the dance floor to the beat, with the rest of the gang clapping them along. Ana looked over to Widowmaker and managed to get her attention, she pulled her away from her wife over in a corner. 

“We have a score to settle” Ana said in a faux furious tone, Widowmaker’s heart began to race as this was exactly the kind of scenario she wanted to avoid. 

“About what happened all those years ago, you have to understand that I’m so- “Ana cut her off and turned to walk towards Torbjörn truck Widowmaker followed and tried to continue her apology but Ana wasn’t listening. 

“Reinhardt dear can you help us out?” 

“Of course my lady!” The taller man followed them to her truck with Widowmaker growing increasingly more worried and confused. They eventually made it to the large truck which automatically clicked open, Ana walked inside and pulled out two gunpowder powered rifles. 

Reinhardt followed her in and pulled out a bag full of clay disks. 

“Which one of us is the better shooter?” Ana said pleasantly, although her anxiety was gone Widowmaker’s confusion still remained. 

“Wait this isn’t about- “ 

“Of course not, Widowmaker did that not Amélie Oxton” Ana said smiling. Tears welled up in Widowmaker’s eyes with Reinhardt putting a reaffirming hand on her shoulder, “You’re always welcome with us” Reinhardt’s smile sent beams through Widowmaker and together the trio went back to the party with rifles in hand 

“Listen up everybody! It’s shootin’ time so get yourselves a drink and pull a chair by the beach. Our resident big friendly giant over here will be throwin’ a few discs in the ocean and the aim of the game is to not miss” McCree said with the whiskey obviously hitting him. 

“First up, the lovely bride herself Amélie!” Widowmaker stepped forward through the applause with Tracer’s obviously being the loudest. Reinhardt stretched his arm as Brigitte passed him a disc, with one powerful throw it flew across the sky followed soon by a loud bang and a shattering sound. 

Ana’s turn was next and after what felt like an eternity to the crowd the two were tied evenly with twenty hit shots each. 

“I’d say you’ve evenly matched” Jack said with a glass of scotch in his hand. Ana and Widowmaker weren’t having it though and were a little too determined to get this score to settle, Reinhardt unfortunately didn’t have much stamina left in him 

“I say we continue another time” Widowmaker proposed as she let her rifle down, there was something hilarious watching the bride of a wedding shoot a gun for half an hour, Tracer definitely going to get the picture of her firing framed. 

“Agreed” Ana said as she went over to hug Widowmaker, they shared a gentle moment before the music came back on except this time a slower more tender song. Tracer looked over to Widowmaker and the two hit the dance floor, Tracer looked deep into Widowmaker’s eyes as the two continued to glide across the floor. 

Their love was enchanting; it was still a surprise to some obviously but at this point they had all accepted the couple. They loved each other and it was clear from just how well they worked together that they had been to the end of the world and back. 

They swayed to music, not letting each other go with other couples soon coming to the dance floor. Sombra took McCree to the floor, what they had wasn’t anything serious by any means, they knew that what they had now was just for tonight. Harmless flirting between two former rogue agents. 

Jack politely asked for Ana’s hand to dance and it wasn’t before long that Pharah and Mercy joined them too. Winston stood by Athena at the DJ booth with the rest of the guests finding each other to dance with. 

The night wound down to a pleasant halt with guests disappearing left and right, they said their farewells to the happy couple. Some more heartfelt than others but it wasn’t before long that it was simply just Tracer and Widowmaker on the beach 

“Shall we head back?” Widowmaker asked with an excited nod from Tracer. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

Tracer and Widowmaker couldn’t even last until they made it to their room, as soon as they walked through the door their lips crashed into one another’s. Tracer had been denied for so long, the entire months leading up to this Widowmaker had her constantly on the edge. 

Wearing nothing but aprons around the house, walking out of the shower without a towel just to get Tracer’s mind racing. Whenever they got intimate Widowmaker would get her release but deny Tracer for that much longer. 

Tonight though she was going to get the release she craved. 

“We should get out of these dresses” Widowmaker mumbled with Tracer’s lip in between her teeth. Tracer nodded frantically and together the two women raced upstairs and quickly got out of their dresses and shoes, Widowmaker under her clothing had a white lingerie set on which helped the fire grow in Tracer even more. 

Widowmaker pushed her to the bed and ran her fingers along Tracer’s inner thigh, it was enough to make her shiver. Widowmaker worked her way down Tracer’s body cupping her breasts into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around her nipples and left bite marks. 

Tracer had needed this for so long and after Widowmaker left gentle kisses long Tracer’s inner thigh and felt her breath against her groin at this point she knew she was slowly going insane with pleasure. Widowmaker’s lips made contact with Tracer’s mound with her fingers working her way into her warm folds. 

Tracer grabbed Widowmaker’s hair and let her mind melt away into the pleasure, Widowmaker eventually found Tracer’s weak spot with her fingers and as soon as she did Tracer let out a cracked moan and her grip on her wife’s hair only strengthened. 

“I’m so close” Tracer groaned, she felt her body give in and eventually an orgasm was fast approaching. She felt it come and completely ravage her body, every muscle she had tensed and it wasn’t before long that a pleasant white filled her mind as it went blank. 

She erupted all over Widowmaker’s fingers and face who happily lapped it up, she took her lovers clit into her mouth let her teeth graze it which extended Tracer’s orgasm. She screamed and convulsed with pleasure until finally her body calmed down 

“Come, we aren’t done yet” Widowmaker said sultrily, Tracer could barely walk but eventually she found her balance. Widowmaker told Tracer to close her eyes and follow her underground, tonight was the perfect night to show Tracer the dungeon. 

“You’re leaving a trail, mon amour” Widowmaker giggled as she led her wife through the house. Tracer’s face flushed red and she let out an embarrassed giggle. The women eventually made it to the door with Widowmaker’s hand print opening the way. 

The room was a very dim red, Tracer was amazed that Widowmaker kept it a secret for so long. Tracer looked around and saw everything a pleasure room could ever need, gags, chains, collars, leashes, sex toys of every variety and size and much more. 

“Let’s start off light” Widowmaker said as she pulled a blindfold out of one of the draws, the room was huge with even having enough space to fit a queen sized mattress in it. It was more than just a simple dungeon. 

Tracer’s heart had never stopped racing the entire time but with the blindfold being tied around her head it added a new level to the thrill. 

She knew how the sexual part of their relationship worked, Widowmaker was very much the dominant but she didn’t quite know to what extent her wife dabbled in it. Tracer knew one thing for sure though, she enjoyed it. 

“On your knees” Widowmaker commanded with Tracer quickly following suit, Widowmaker slowly walked over to Tracer and grabbed her wife’s short hair. She dragged her mouth to her warmth and Tracer eagerly started work with her tongue. 

Admittedly it was hard to stay stood up with how much care and pleasure Tracer put into each stroke of her tongue but Widowmaker knew that this position alone was enough to get Tracer close. After a while Widowmaker moved away with a saddened moan escaping Tracer’s mouth, she picked Tracer up roughly and threw her onto the mattress. 

She rose Tracer’s arms to the backboard of the bed and handcuffed her to either side, the more control Widowmaker took away from Tracer the more excited Tracer became. She was easing her into this life just right. 

Widowmaker pulled out two vibrators from a draw, she made her way back to her restrained wife and put the first toy directly on Tracers clit. It was small but powerful, it vibrated at different intensities at different random intervals which sent tracer through a loop. 

Simultaneously she also slowly worked a longer vibrator inside of her wife’s body, letting it slowly fill her to the brim and when it finally hit its limit she turned it on and watched as Tracer’s body convulsed and thrashed around as best it could. 

She was completely and utterly taken over with pleasure, it filled her mind and she could think of little else. It obviously wasn’t before long that her second orgasm of the night started building up inside of her, electricity flowed through her body but just before she hit her peak Widowmaker stopped. 

“If you want more, you’re going to have to make finish what you started” Widowmaker removed Tracer’s handcuffs she instructed her to lie on her back and soon enough Widowmaker straddled Tracer’s face. 

Tracer’s finger’s dug into Widowmaker’s flesh as she rode her face, Tracer’s tongue made its way into Widowmaker’s walls as she doubled between that and letting her tongue swirl around her wife’s clit. 

The sheer dominance of face sitting alone was enough to keep Tracer on the edge, especially when she got to so freely explore her wife’s ass. She slapped it once and clutched it tighter, leaving red hand and finger marks behind. 

It wasn’t before long after riding her wife’s face that Widowmaker came close to orgasm, feeling the increase in pace Tracer focused more and more on her clitoris until finally all of her wife’s muscles tensed and contracted resulting in a powerful orgasm striking through her body. 

Widowmaker slumped over, still sat on Tracer’s face who eagerly lapped up all of her wife’s juices. Widowmaker was exhausted and at this point so was Tracer but the latter was owed one more orgasm and her wife planned to give it to her. 

Widowmaker once again worked her way down to her lover’s warmth where she then began tenderly going through the motions. Tracer once again clutched her hair and let herself get lost in Widowmaker’s tongue. 

“Care to try one last thing?” Widowmaker said in between licks. 

“Anything” Tracer said still behind the blindfold 

Widowmaker moved on over to another draw and pulled out a strap-on, she fastened it. Sex toys had obviously come a long way, pleasure at this point could be shared with the right high quality toys and even the material was vastly improved upon. 

Widowmaker turned Tracer around and guided her hips to the tip of the toy, Tracer immediately picked up on what was going on with her hear beginning to race. Widowmaker clutched Tracer’s hips and buried her toy all the way inside of Tracer in one powerful thrust. 

Tracer’s voice broke from the pleasure but moans quickly found their way out of her body. Her body quivered and completely submitted to Widowmaker, eventually Widowmaker found her footing and her rhythm. She pushed Tracer all the way to her stomach and began pulling on her hair while fucking her. 

It didn’t take long for the two women to get close to their orgasm, especially now that is was shared. Tracer grabbed and bit down on the sheets while Widowmaker’s entire body clutched Tracer’s tightly as her length was engulfed by Tracer’s warm walls. 

Widowmaker buried her toy completely inside of Tracer as her orgasm built up and was released throughout her body. Her grip on Tracer tightened which was enough to also send her over the edge, the newly wedded couple reached their climaxes together. 

Widowmaker rolled off of Tracer who removed her blindfold to look over at Widowmaker, the shared one last tender kiss before trying to catch their breath’s. 

“That was intense” Widowmaker said as she began removing her toy. 

“Sure was, we gotta come down her more often” Tracer exclaimed as Widowmaker put her toy in a basket. Widowmaker agreed and the two moved on back to their bedroom, they took a shower together and retired to bed in each other’s arms, all of their relationship building to this exact moment. 

“I love you, Lena Oxton” 

“And I love you, Amélie Oxton” Tracer replied as they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms. The island, the pain, the worries. None of that mattered right now, all that mattered was the two of them and the love they shared. They would walk hand in hand for the future to come, their loyalty and commitment never waning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN A WILD RIDE MAN DAMN. This took me upwards of a year to finish which is pretty damn pitiful, really its just been a long year but i'm glad i got to give what i felt like was a good send off to a good universe.
> 
> Got some people to thank, Anon:76 my man for actual taking time out of his day to proof read my stuff. I didn't have him look over this chapter because its almost 7k words and that isn't something id wish on my worst enemy. And also satsuki is waifu for being the first ever person to kudos the grey area. And of course every body whos ever read, given a kudos too or bookmarked any of the chapters. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read what i've written and i hope you like it.
> 
> Now as to what i'm gonna do with the universe, theres a lot of threads ive left open so i have some space to write future stories. While i wont have another long form project in the universe for quite some time one shots here and there are certainly going to happen. You guys can also write in the universe too if you want, ill make sure to read anything anyone write in the universe.
> 
> ALSO if you guys ever want to know how chapters are coming along the best place to find me is by far [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) so if you haven't already make sure you follow me there for any updates. Its also the best place outside of my email to ask me questions so be sure to follow me over there.
> 
> I think thats everything, if you have any questions at all dont be afraid to ask em in the comment section. I read and respond to every single one of them so lets talk. See you guys in the next story and thank you as always


End file.
